Encrusting algae often grows on the interior sidewalls of aquariums. Specifically, in marine aquariums, crustose coralline algae lay down a layer of calcium carbonate and can be very difficult to clean off aquarium walls. Generally, an aquarist will use manual tools to scrape algae off the aquarium sidewalls. Such manual tools include scrub brushes and scrapers and other hand tools that can be held in contact with the sidewalls of the aquarium by hand or through the use of magnets. Often, however, an aquarist cannot gain enough leverage using just these tools alone to remove the algae.
Encrusting algae is especially difficult to remove from aquariums made of acrylic or the like where metal utensils (i.e., razor blades) cannot be used for fear of scratching the acrylic panels. In addition, removing encrusting algae can be difficult in aquariums that having living coral or other structures that positioned close to the sidewalls making reaching the sidewalls difficult with tools. In many cases the use of chemicals may be needed to break up or loosen the algae along the sidewalls making removing the algae much easier.
Vinegar and other weak acids are commonly used to dissolve coralline algae off of aquarium equipment, but these items must be immersed in the chemical which not possible for an aquarium unless the animals are removed and the tank is drained. This process is difficult and time consuming and puts unnecessary stress on the animals in transferring between habitats.
Thus, there is a need for a new aquarium cleaning device that facilitates the removal of encrusting algae from aquarium walls using a chemical such as vinegar or acid without needing to remove the animals and the water from the aquarium.